A New Alien
by TessHardingEvans
Summary: Max and Liz are together again


****

TITLE: A NEW ALIEN

AUTHUR: AlienAdele

E-MAIL: adelesmith4@yahoo.com

****

DISCLAIMER: Don't own them, just borrowing them

SUMMARY: Liz and Max got tested with their love for each other. Future Max came back, but this time Isabel saw him. There's a new alien

RATING: PG 13

CATEGORY: Liz & Max

AUTHUR'S NOTE: This is my first Dreamers fic in a long while.

SPOILERS: Post-Busted

+++++++++++++

Liz looked at the darkened sky from inside the CrashDown, he heart felt heavy. It was as if a part of her soul was ripped out with bare hands. She stared at the threat of rain and was still in thought when she heard someone behind her speaking,

"Liz it's no use moping. You have to get on with your life"

"I know Ria, but I love him"

"If you love him, then fight for him"

"You know that it's impossible"

Liz could see the recognition in Maria's eyes when she said that. She did tell Maria about Future Max's visit and that if she and Max stays together it would meant the end of the world. Maria looked at her and said,

"Tess is gone and there is nothing standing in your way"

"I know, but I'm still petrified of being with him"

They closed the CrashDown up and went to Maria's house, luckily no one was there to interrupt them while they spoke. While they walked to the house Liz saw how Max closed the UFO Centre, she felt her heart miss a beat and was about to go over to him, but still the fear was in her heart. Maria could see the longing in Liz's eyes and she knew that if these two aren't going to be together it might have an affect on the rest of the group. The one person who could reconcile them died by the hands of Tess. Maria again looked at Liz and said,

"Stop this and go to him"

"Maria, I can't face him at the moment"

++++++++

Isabel sat in her room trying to move on with her life, it's been two months since Tess went back to their planet. She still couldn't believe the fact that her life was going to end without knowing if she could love again. Suddenly a bright light ebbed out on her porch and as she walked towards it, she saw him. She stood back in horror, not knowing what to do. The person turned around and looked at her,

"Hello Issy" the man said

"M…Max is that you?"

"Yes, it is. I just came here to ask you something"

"I'm not sure if I can answer you"

"Well, I just want to know how things are going since the last time I was here"

"When was that?" Isabel asked

Future Max told her that he visited Liz a few months ago and that he asked her to help his present self to fall out of love with her and to help Max and Tess to come together. When Isabel heard that she said,

"What a big mistake that was"

"Why do you say that?" F.M asked

"Well, first of all Tess was responsible for killing Alex then she tricked your past self in sleeping with her and she became pregnant and to make matters worse, Nasedo made a deal with Kivar by telling him that Tess would deliver us to him"

Future Max sat there stunned; he didn't know what to think. Then he said,

"Where's Tess now?"

"She returned to Antar with the Granilith"

"How did you manage to use the Granilith?' he asked

Isabel stood there still for a while before she said,

"Before Alex was killed he helped us to deciphered the Destiny Book"

"Oh, so the Granilith is gone"

"Yes"  
For a while there was silence then Future Max said,

"I'll be leaving soon, but someone new would come and give you all a revelation that I didn't even knew about until a few months ago"

"What's going to happen to you?" Isabel asked

"I don't know. I was supposed to have disappeared the previous time I visited, but I didn't"

"I'll miss you" Isabel said

"Actually I'll miss you, because where I'm from you, Michael and the others already perished"

Isabel hugged Future Max and went into her room.

++++++++++++

POD CHAMBER

Max stood inside the pod chamber looking at the four ruins of their pods. He tried to focus on Tess, but failed. The only person he could think of was Liz. Her bright smile and warm eyes was all that danced through his mind. He walked over to the remaining remnants of his pod and said,  
"You are stupid if you don't fight for her"

He then walked out of the chamber and went to Liz

MARIA's HOUSE

Liz and Maria were sitting in the living room talking about their relationships with the Czechs. Liz was about to tell Maria about the dream she had the previous night when there came a knock on the front door,

"I'll go" Maria said

As she walked towards the door and opens it Liz could feel the loneliness inside her heart welling up like a supernova, when suddenly she heard them, 

"Max, what are you doing here?"

"Hi, Maria. Is Liz here I need to speak to her?"

"Sure, come in"

He stepped into the living room and as their eyes met they just stood there without moving. Maria looked at the two and said,

"Stop your nonsense and get back together!"

"Max, what are you doing here?" Liz asked

"Liz, I…I can't seem to move on without you by my side. I'm sorry for what happened between Tess and myself. I never intended to hurt you, but you hurt me too by sleeping with Kyle"

Liz looked at Max and said,

"Max, I…I never slept with Kyle"

"What are you talking about?"

She looked at the floor and started to tell him everything that happened and that the world could've ended if she didn't do it. Max looked at her stunned and said in the end,

"So it was just a ploy to let Tess stay here in Roswell?"

"Yes Max. I could've never done it otherwise"

He walked closer towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders. He looked deeply into her eyes and said,

"Liz, you are my soul-mate and I would never let you go. You can count on me for that"

He went closer and placed a kiss on her forehead

++++++++

EVANS RESIDENCE

It was a few minutes after Future Max left Isabel sitting in her room. She still couldn't believe that this happened. It was as if it came out of a dream. She walked out onto her balcony again and looked at the stars. She could clearly see the V-shaped constellation and wondered what is happening to Tess now. In a way she still cared about the girl. It was a strange feeling, but it happened. Suddenly she saw a shooting star and she decided to make a wish. As she silently made her wish, she heard the front door open and she could hear laughter. As she walked downstairs she saw them,

"At last!" she beamed

"Oh, Isabel we didn't see you"

"I'm glad the two of you are together"

They sat down and Liz could see that something happened to Isabel. She went to her and said,

"We need a girl talk"

"I think so too" Isabel said, she turned towards Max and said,

"Excuse us for a minute, would you?"

"Sure, be my guest" and with that the two girls left.

Isabel closed her door and looked at Liz. For a while there was silence and then Isabel started to speak,

"I got a strange visit this evening"

"Who?" Liz asked

"Well, it seemed like you met him a few months ago. He was the one who asked you to him by ensuring that Max fell out of love with you"

Liz's face turned pale when she heard that Future Max came back,

"What did he want now?"

"Well, he told me that a new alien would come to Roswell and give us a new revelation. Something he didn't know until a few months ago"

"Isabel, I'm sorry I did it"

"Why do you ask forgiveness?'

"Well, if I stayed with Max and didn't do what the future version asked me to do Alex would still have been alive today"

"Yes, but it would have meant the end of the world"

"So in a way I was torn"

"Yes, you were"

The two girls sat there and talked about what they were going to do now. They decided that they would wait and see. They went back to where Max sat in the living room and Liz said,

"Max, I'm glad that we are back together"

"Me too" with those words they kissed.

Liz looked at her watch and said,

"It's late. I think I need to home now"

"Do you want me to come with you?" Max asked

"Thanks, but I think I need to be alone for a while"

"Okay, see you tomorrow"

'Sure" with that Liz left

She walked outside thinking about all that happened. The fact that Future Max came back told her that he still cared about what happened in the past. She wished that she could see him, but maybe now he was gone for good

The next day came so fast that it was as if someone took time and rushed it along. Liz stood in the CrashDown, her face shone with pure happiness. It was the beginning of a new day for her. She saw Max coming towards her,

"Hey, Max. How's things?"

"Fine"

The door of the café opened and Liz saw a customer coming in,

"Let me just take this order"

She walked towards the man and asked,

"What can I get for you?"

"Well, miss. I'm here to talk to Zan"

She looked at the man and signaled Max. Max came up to him and asked,

"What do you want?"

"Well, Your Highness. I'm here to tell you about a secret"

The two sat down and the man started to speak,

"There's one more member to your group"

"What!"

"Yes, it seemed that your True Love was sent to Earth with you, but she wasn't in a pod like you"

"What happened?"

"Well, your parents and her parents knew that Kivar would like to take over Antar, but your father was a wise leader and held the council in tune. Then Kivar hired a hitman and your father was assassinated. When you took over he played you and you fell for it, but Vilandra was the wildcard and he decided to kill you too, but your parents knew that someday Kivar would succeed in taking over and decided to send your essences to Earth on the ship"

"We know that much, but who are the fifth member of our group?" Max asked

The stranger looked at Liz and said,

"It's you"

"Wha…what are you talking about?"

"Well, you weren't in a pod like the royal four, you were a product of invetro"

"I always knew that I was different, but I never knew that I was one of you guys"

Max went over to Liz and kissed her passionately,

"Liz I love you"

"I love you too Max"

The stranger stood up and went out, but before he did he looked at Liz and said,

"You have to remember your life from before you became a 'human'"

"I'll try" was the only thing Liz could say. 

With that the stranger left.

Isabel came up to Liz and said,

"I'll help you remember"

"Thank you"

They went to the Evans house and as Liz sat in front of the mirror and Isabel stood behind her and said,

"Just close your eyes and relax"

__

Liz stood on a bright plateau looking at the man in front of her. She held his hand and asked,

"Why do you have to marry her?"

"It's my duty. I'm sorry, but just remember you will always have my heart"

Liz opened her eyes and looked at Isabel with tears in her eyes,

"I remember the last time Max and I was together"

"I'm glad for you"

They went to where Max was waiting for them,

"And?" he asked

"I remembered" was the only thing Liz could say. 

Max went to her and kissed her,

"I love you"

"I love you too," Liz said

Suddenly as they kissed Liz heard 'I Shall Believe' on the radio, she looked at Max and suddenly she got a tear in her eye. Max took Liz's face in his hand and asked,

"What's wrong?"

"Max, I told you what happened with the future version of yourself, but what I didn't tell you was that this song reminds me of my sacrifice"

"Liz, you will never have to worry about that anymore. We are together and I will never let you go again"

Liz left Max and Isabel and as she walked home, her heart skipped a beat. She never felt this joy and knew that nothing could come between them ever again. Suddenly as she looked at her balcony she saw someone sitting on a chair waiting for her. She went up stairs and it was then that she saw whom it was,

"Ma…Max. I'm sorry you had to learn the truth of Tessa's betrayal"

"Don't worry about that, I'm just glad we are together again"

"Aren't you angry of what Tess did?"

"Not angry, but disappointed. In a way I can't blame her"

"What are you saying?"  
"Bear with me. She did a despicable thing by killing Alex and tricking me in sleeping with her, but for the deal Nasedo made with Kivar, that I can't blame her for"

Liz could see that he was heartbroken of what he just said.

She closed her eyes and tried to remember what she was going to do, but nothing came to mind. Future Max looked at Liz's sleeping form and whispered,  
"I love you" with that he disappeared

The next day Liz went to Max and said,

"Think we must get to Antar as soon as possible"

"How do you think we can do that?" he asked

For a moment there was silence then she said,

"I think there's some kind of port-hole hidden in the pod-chamber and we can get to Antar via that way"

Max looked at her and saw that she was serious,

"You know that we have to face her then?"

"I know, but it would be better if we do it now"

As they walked towards the CrashDown Liz saw a person coming towards them. At first she thought that Tess returned, but when she looked closer she saw that it was Ava

"Max, look who's coming"

"Ava, I though you would be back in New York?"

"I have to tell you guys something"

"Come with us to the CrashDown"

"Sure"

They walked in silence each occupied with their own thoughts. When they entered the CrashDown Michael, Isabel and Maria was already there. They sat down and Ava started to tell her story,

"After I left Roswell I knew that I had to find a purpose for my life on Earth. Lonnie and Rath never had time for me and treated me with hate, but I found out why. While I walked across the country I found the other protector and he told me something interesting. Your Ava and I were switched. Our pods were in the hands of your protector and he switched us"

Max looked at the girl in front of him and saw the gentleness on her face.

"I believe you"

Liz walked to Max and said,

"We have to get to Antar fast!"

Max looked at Michael and asked if he would come with them,

"I don't think I will be returning with you. I'm going to stay here with Maria"

"We will keep in touch and maybe someday the two of you could come" Max said and then he turned towards Isabel and Ava,

Isabel looked at Max and said,

"I've got nothing left here. I'm coming with you"

Ava looked at Max and said,

"I'm going too. I've got a score to settle with my dupe"

So it was arrange they would confront their past.

They went to the pod-chamber and Liz showed them where the porthole was hidden. It was where the Granilith was and it was pulsating with pure white energy. Max waved his hand across it and it opened up. They stepped into it and in a blink of an eye they were transported billions of miles towards Antar. When they came to a halt, they were standing inside a forest overlooking the castle. Max looked at the three and saw anticipation written on their faces.

"It's time to face her," he said

"We will be fine" they replied in unison

They walked towards the castle and saw that it was unprotected. They saw a tunnel that led to the throne room. As they went towards the room, they saw Tess kissing Kivar. This only infuriated Max, knowing that she betrayed them all

"When will your son be able to help us?" Kivar asked

"Soon" replied Tess

This was what drove Max and he stormed in,

"So you thought that you could get rid of me!"

"Zan nice for you to join us"

"Kivar, I know the truth. The Ava you know is actually a duplicate. The real Ava is with me"

With that he signaled and she came forward

"How's that possible?" Tess asked

"Well, Nasedo switched your pods and that is how you become into being" 

Tess ran forward and tried to kill Ava, but before it was implemented Ava used her power of fire and it engulfed Tess,

"It's your turn now Kivar!" Ava said

But before she could kill Kivar Max went to her and said,

"Let me do it"

"Sure"

Max used his powers to drain Kivar of his powers and then he told Liz to give the final blow. Kivar hit the floor with a silent thud and disintegrated before their eyes

"It's over" they rejoiced

Max turned towards Ava and asked,

"What are you going to do now?"

"Well, I'm going to explore the universe. You two were made for each other. Just remember that if you ever need my help just call and I'll come"

Max and Liz looked at the girl in front of them and then Max said,

"You just take care of yourself"

"I will" 

With that Ava left the castle and went to one of the interstellar ships and left Antar

Max looked at Liz and said,

"This will be the beginning of a New Era for Antar and the other planets in this Kingdom. I have you here with me"

"Max, I will never leave you no matter what"

As they were about to kiss they saw the celebration lights outside the castle. They walked to the window and saw the entire kingdom standing outside celebrating the victory over Kivar and his reign of terror

"It's time for me to take my rightful place at the throne and you by my side"

He took the crown and placed it on his head, then he took the smaller one and placed it on Liz's head and said,

"You will be my queen for eternity"

With those words he kissed her and the bond they shared became stronger than before

END


End file.
